itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 2013
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 2013 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December November October September August July * Defense Acquisitions: DOD Efforts to Adopt Open Systems for Its Unmanned Aircraft Systems Have Progressed Slowly (GAO-13-651) (July 31, 2013). * Information Technology: OMB and Agencies Need to More Effectively Implement Major Initiatives to Save Billions of Dollars (GAO-13-796T) (July 25, 2013). * Highlights of a Forum: Data Analytics For Oversight and Law Enforcement (GAO-13-680SP) (July 15, 2013). * Internet Pharmacies: Federal Agencies and States Face Challenges Combating Rogue Sites, Particularly Those Abroad (GAO-13-560) (July 8, 2013). June * Education-Status of the Department of Education's Inventory of Its Data Collections (GAO-13-596R) (June 28, 2013). * Federal Telework: Office of Personnel Management's 2012 Telework Report Shows Opportunities for Improvement (GAO-13-298R) (June 28, 2013). * Video Marketplace: Competition Is Evolving, and Government Reporting Should Be Reevaluated (GAO-13-576) (June 25, 2013). * Virtual Economies and Currencies: Additional IRS Guidance Could Reduce Tax Compliance Risks (GAO-13-516) (June 17, 2013). * Information Technology: Additional Executive Review Sessions Needed to Address Troubled Projects (GAO-13-524) (June 13, 2013). * Information Technology: HUD Needs to Improve Key Project Management Practices for Its Modernization Efforts (GAO-13-455) (June 12, 2013). * Information Technology: OMB and Agencies Need to Focus Continued Attention on Eliminating Duplicative Investments (GAO-13-685T) (June 11, 2013). * College Textbooks: Students Have Greater Access to Textbook Information (GAO-13-368) (June 6, 2013). May * Spectrum Management: Federal Relocation Costs and Auction Revenues (GAO-13-472) (May 22, 2013). * Telecommunications Networks: Addressing Potential Security Risks of Foreign-Manufactured Equipment (GAO-13-652T) (May 21, 2013). * Data Center Consolidation: Strengthened Oversight Needed to Achieve Billions of Dollars in Savings (GAO-13-627T) (May 14, 2013). * Bureau of the Public Debt: Areas for Improvement in Information Systems Controls (GAO-13-416R) (May 9, 2013). * Federal Reserve Banks: Areas for Improvement in Information Systems Controls (GAO-13-419R) (May 9, 2013). * Federal Retirement Processing: OPM Is Pursuing Incremental Information Technology Improvements after Canceling a Modernization Plagued by Management Weaknesses (GAO-13-580T) (May 9, 2013). April * Data Center Consolidation: Strengthened Oversight Needed to Achieve Cost Savings Goal (GAO-13-378) (Apr. 23, 2013). * Information Technology: Consistently Applying Best Practices Could Help IRS Improve the Reliability of Reported Cost and Schedule Information (GAO-13-401) (Apr. 17, 2013). * IRS Website: Long-Term Strategy Needed to Improve Interactive Services (GAO-13-435) (Apr. 16, 2013). * Outcome-Based Measures Would Assist DHS in Assessing Effectiveness of Cybersecurity Efforts (GAO-13-275) (April 11, 2013) * Information Sharing: Agencies Could Better Coordinate to Reduce Overlap in Field-Based Activities (GAO-13-471) (Apr. 4, 2013). * Political Intelligence: Financial Market Value of Government Information Hinges on Materiality and Timing (GAO-13-389) (Apr. 4, 2013). * Communications Networks: Outcome-Based Measures Would Assist DHS in Assessing Effectiveness of Cybersecurity Efforts (GAO-13-275) (Apr. 3, 2013). March * Major Automated Information Systems: Selected Defense Programs Need to Implement Key Acquisition Practices (GAO-13-311) (Mar. 28, 2013). * Information Sharing: Additional Actions Could Help Ensure That Efforts to Share Terrorism-Related Suspicious Activity Reports Are Effective (GAO-13-233) (Mar. 26, 2013). * Information Technology: DHS Needs to Enhance Management of Major Investments (GAO-13-478T) (Mar. 19, 2013). * Information Security: IRS Has Improved Controls but Needs to Resolve Weaknesses (GAO-13-350) (Mar. 15, 2013). * Cybersecurity: A Better Defined and Implemented National Strategy Is Needed to Address Persistent Challenges (GAO-13-462T) (Mar. 7, 2013). February * Strategic Sourcing: Improved and Expanded Use Could Provide Procurement Savings for Federal Information Technology (GAO-13-408T) (Feb. 27, 2013). * Electronic Health Records: Long History of Management Challenges Raises Concerns about VA's and DOD's New Approach to Sharing Health Information (GAO-13-413T) (Feb. 27, 2013). * Unmanned Aircraft Systems: Continued Coordination, Operational Data, and Performance Standards Needed to Guide Research and Development (GAO-13-346T) (Feb. 15, 2013). * Cybersecurity: National Strategy, Roles, and Responsibilities Need to Be Better Defined and More Effectively Implemented (GAO-13-187) (Feb. 14, 2013). * Registered Sex Offenders: Sharing More Information Will Enable Federal Agencies to Improve Notifications of Sex Offenders' International Travel (GAO-13-200) (Feb. 14, 2012). * Human Services: Sustained and Coordinated Efforts Could Facilitate Data Sharing While Protecting Privacy (GAO-13-106) (Feb. 8, 2013). January * Broadcasting Board of Governors: Additional Steps Needed to Address Overlap in International Broadcasting (GAO-13-172) (Jan. 29, 2013). * Information Security: Federal Communications Commission Needs to Strengthen Controls over Enhanced Secured Network Project (GAO-13-155) (Jan. 25, 2013). * Information Technology: OMB and Agencies Need to Fully Implement Major Initiatives to Save Billions of Dollars (GAO-13-297T) (Jan. 22, 2013). * Information Security: Actions Needed by Census Bureau to Address Weaknesses (GAO-13-63) (Jan. 22, 2013). * Army Networks: Size and Scope of Modernization Investment Merit Increased Oversight (GAO-13-179) (Jan. 10, 2013). Category:Publication